Ankeuttaja Amorina
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Kolme keskustelunpätkää Harryn ja Dudleyn välillä ensimmäinen ajoittuu kesäloman alkuun viidennen vuoden jälkeen.


**Otsikko:** Ankeuttaja Amorina

**Kirjoittaja:** Koiruus ihan ite

**Beta: **Fire muru

**Ikäsuositus:** K-13

**Tyylilaji:** Romantiikkaa dialogin muodossa

**Paritus: **Dudley/Harry

**Varoitukset:** Insesti (vaikka Suomen lain mukaan serkukset saavat kyllä avioitua, mutta eletään varman päälle) pehmokiroilua ja fluffyn poikasta

**Vastuuvapaus:** En omista Pottereita, lainaan vain niitä tarinoihini

**Tiivistelmä:** Kolme keskustelunpätkää Harryn ja Dudleyn välillä ensimmäinen ajoittuu kesäloman alkuun viidennen vuoden jälkeen. (huom. kuutoskirjat niin suomeksi kuin englanniksi ovat lainassa, joten en saanut tarkistettua aikoja ja Dumbledoren kirjeen sisältöä)

**Haasteet: **Dialogihaaste IV, Perspektiiviä parittamiseen "perhe" ja FF100 sana 098. _Oma valinta "_Muutos"

**K/H:** Taisin vastikään mainita ficcipalautteeseen vastatessani, että en olisi voinut kuvitella kirjoittavani Dudleysta rakastumassa ja kärsimässä itsetunto-ongelmista. Joten luonnollisestikin sain siitä pakkomielteen, eli oli päästävä moisesta kirjoitus/asenneongelmasta eroon. Itsetunto-ongelmat jäivät vähäisiksi tässä, mutta pieniä viitteitä niihin tuolla kai vilahtaa, jos oikein syynää ja käyttää mielikuvitusta...

* * *

**Ankeuttaja Amorina**

— Harry, voinko tulla juttelemaan?

— Yleensä et kysy lupaa ja keskustelutaitosi ovat rajoittuneet laajaan haukkumasanavarastoon.

— Ö-öh, no se olisi yksi niistä asioista, joista haluaisin puhua tai siis pyytää anteeksi.

— Dudley, onko sinulla kuumetta? Juokse äkkiä pyytämään Petunialta jotain lääkettä, tuo vaikuttaa vakavalta sairaudelta!

— Harry, ole kiltti, älä tee tätä vaikeammaksi kuin se jo on. Minä olen tosissani, en halua meidän väliemme pysyvän entisellään. Olen jo kuluttanut liian monta vuotta lapselliseen ja anteeksiantamattomaan käytökseen, mitä tulee sinun kohteluusi.

— No, tule sitten sisään ja sulje ovi perässäsi sillä, jos Vernon kuulee sinun puhuvan pehmoisia, niin hän syyttää minun pilanneen sinut tiedät-kai-millä.

— Heh, totta. Mutta isä on golfaamassa jonkun tärkeän bisnestuttunsa kanssa ja tulee vasta myöhään illalla takaisin. Hän joutuu kuulemma tarjoamaan miehelle illallisen klubilla kierroksen jälkeen varmistaakseen sopimuksen.

— Niin varmaan. Vernon on joutunut tänä kesänä käymään tavallista enemmän sopimuksien takia ulkona syömässä. Eikä asialla ole tietenkään mitään tekemistä sen kanssa, että Petunia on jatkanut kaikkien pakottamista sinun kanssasi samalle laihdutuskuurille.

— Siitä tulikin mieleeni, toin sinulle pari suklaapatukkaa, kun äiti aina antaa sinulle pienimmän, lähes olemattoman annoksen, eikä sinulla ole varaa menettää unssiakaan painostasi. En ymmärrä, miten kukaan ei koskaan kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota siihen, että sinä olit alipainoinen ja minä sairaalloisen lihava, kun olimme vielä samassa koulussa?

— Ihmiset näkevät sen, mitä haluavat nähdä ja sulkevat silmänsä totuudelta. Mikä ihme on saanut sinut kääntämään kelkkasi? Viime kesänä yritit vielä uhkailla minua ja kulutit aikaasi hakkaamalla naapuriston lapsia.

— Muutos tapahtui viime kesänä, tai siis aloin ajatella asioita jo silloin, sinä et vain ollut enää täällä. Enkä varmaankaan olisi pystynyt silloin edes sinulle puhumaan, saati pyytämään anteeksi. Kaikki oli silloin vielä niin sekaisin, ja en ymmärtänyt kunnolla itsekään, mistä oli kysymys. Se olento, joka hyökkäsi meidän kimppuumme, siis se jolta sinä minut pelastit, sai minut näkemään sellaisia asioita, että minun oli arvioitava itseni ja arvoni uudestaan. Se paljasti minulle niin ruman totuuden kuin yllättäviä asioita itsestäni ja ympäristöstäni. Sitten syksyllä, kun palasin Jalostamoon, kysyin terveydenhoitajalta neuvoa mieltäni painavien asioiden käsittelemiseen. Hän järjesti minulle mahdollisuuden tavata koulun psykologia, eli toisin sanoen kävin terapiassa koko kouluvuoden.

— Hitto, Dudley... Ei ihme, että olet muuttunut. Tai siis, tuo kyllä selittää paljon käytöstäsi. Tämä on varmaan ensimmäinen kerta viiteentoista vuoteen, kun sinä puhut minulle ilman, että minä koen tarvetta juosta pakoon tai suojautua muuten. Se olento oli ankeuttaja, niitä oli kaksi, toinen oli sinun kimpussasi ja toinen minun. Ne saavat uhrinsa käymään läpi kaikkein pahimpia muistojaan, sillä ne saavat ravintonsa hyvistä muistoista ja tunteista. Minä inhoan niitä yli kaiken.

— Aivan, ne olivat kamalia olentoja. Enkä tahdo törmätä niihin ikinä uudestaan, mutta ilman niitä en olisi varmasti vieläkään tajunnut, kuinka paljon minulla oli parannettavaa asenteissani ja elämässäni. Erityisesti siinä miten kohtelin sinua. Minä olen todella pahoillani sinulle aiheuttamistani ikävyyksistä, Harry.

* * *

— Harry, keneltä se kirje oli?

— Kouluni rehtorilta.

— Miksi hän sinulle kirjoittaa, liittyykö se siihen "valittu"- juttuun, josta nuo teidän lehtenne jatkuvasti kirjoittavat?

— Osittain se liittyy siihen, mutta lähinnä Dumbledore kirjoitti ilmoittaakseen, että hän on tulossa ensi viikolla käymään täällä.

— Et vaikuta ilahtuneelta. Etkös sinä sanonut arvostavasi häntä, kun kerroit kouluvuosistasi eilen?

— Kai minä arvostan häntä edelleen, mutta viime vuosi aiheutti pieniä säröjä meidän väleihimme ja sen ministeriön taistelun jälkeen minä hajotin rehtorin kanslian irtaimistosta suurimman osan raivonpuuskassani. Minua harmittaa tällä hetkellä se, että rehtori aikoo käyntinsä jälkeen viedä minut loppu kesäksi Ronin luokse. Eikö ole ironista, sen kerran kun haluaisin olla perheeni luona pidempään, niin silloin joudun lähtemään jo muutaman viikon jälkeen pois.

— Ehkä meidän pitää sitten ottaa kaikki ilo irti siitä vähästä ajasta, joka meillä on.

— Mitä sinulla oli mielessäsi, Iso D?

— No, ainakin aion sulkea sinun suusi, jotta lopetat tuon nimen käytön tai minä alan kutsua sinua pojaksi-joka-elää.

— Urgh, mikä tahansa muu nimi kuin tuo, tiedät, että inhoan sitä.

— Tiedän toki, aivan yhtä hyvin kuin sinä tiedät minun inhoavan tuota Iso D nimeä. Sitä paitsi tiedän paljon parempaa käyttöä sinun suullesi kuin puhumisen, velhoseni.

— Mitä ihmettä mahdat tarkoittaa, olisikohan sillä jotain tekemistä tämän kanssa.

— ... Ah... Luit ajatukseni...

— Mm... tämä oli erinomainen idea, Dudley.

— Ole hiljaa ja jatka suutelemista!

* * *

— Miten vuotesi koulussa sujui, oliko teillä parempi opettaja siinä pimeyden voimilta suojautumisessa vai mikä sen nimi olikaan?

— Opettaja oli ehkä liiankin pätevä, sillä hän tappoi rehtorin vuoden lopuksi ja riehui muiden kuolonsyöjien kanssa koulussa, antaen todellista käytännönopetusta paikalle osuneille oppilaille.

— Sano, että vitsailet.

— Voinhan minä niin sanoa, jos se sinua ilahduttaa, mutta mieluummin olisin valehtelematta.

— Hemmetti, eikö kukaan velhomaailmassa tajua suojella sitä koulua ja sen oppilaita. Tehän olette vähän väliä hengenvaarassa! Ja sinä olit tietysti taas kerran keskellä sitä taistelua, eikö niin?

— Missäs muualla minä olisin, Dudley? Kyllähän sinun jo pitäisi minut sen verran hyvin tuntea, että tiedät, minun olevan aina siellä, missä vaarakin on. Tällä kertaa minä kuitenkin säästyin kolhuitta, jos ei lasketa itsetunnon saamia kolauksia.

— En ole varma uskonko sinua. Sinulla on paha tapa vähätellä kokemuksiasi. Tule tänne sängylle Harry, minun pitää varmuuden vuoksi suukottaa pipit pois koko vartaloltasi. Enhän minä muuten voi olla varma, että puhut totta.

— No, nyt kun otit asian puheeksi, niin muistin muutaman kolhun varsin erikoisissa paikoissa, joita en anna kenenkään muun kuin sinun hoitaa.

— Hyvä, sillä olen edelleen varsin itsekäs ja sinä olet yksin minun.

— Mmm. Minullakin on ollut ikävä sinua, Dudley.

~finite~

* * *

**K/H2:** Siinä tuo sitten oli, jos jotain jäi epäselväksi tai haluat muuten jättää kommenttia niin Reviews -namiskaa painamalla asia onnistuu. Kirjautuneena jätettyihin palautteisiin saa todennäköisimmin vastauksen joskus :)


End file.
